The present invention relates in general to labels and, more particularly, to labels for products and product containers.
Labels, typically in the form of flexible sheet or web material attached to an object, have long been used to identify the object, its contents and/or display other information associated with the object. Such labels, which are normally fabricated from paper or plastic, are usually adhesively secured to the object by a contact or pressure sensitive adhesive material.
Many objects such as jars, bottles, cans and similar receptacles support xe2x80x9cwrapxe2x80x9d labels which cover substantially all of their circumferential side wall surfaces. With these labels, essentially the entire outer surface of the label is available as an indicia bearing surface. A label covering all or nearly all of the circumferential area of an object such as a product container is oftentimes sufficient to convey desired advertising, content information, instructions, warnings, and the like. In many circumstances, however, an object""s physical dimensions detrimentally limit the available print space of the label borne thereby.
A substantially unitary label suitable for being attached to an object having an outer circumference and including a removable cap for accessing an interior hollow of said object, said label comprising: a first substantially planar portion suitable for being substantially permanently affixed about at least a portion of said circumference of said object; a second substantially planar portion longitudinally positioned with respect to said first portion and operable to at least partly overlie said first label portion in a peelable and resealable fashion when said first label portion is affixed about at least a part of said circumference of said object, said first and second label portions having a combined length which is greater than said circumference of said object, and said second label portion having a width less than at least a part of said first portion; and at least one tear strip being positioned so as to be suitable for evidencing removal of said cap when said first label portion is affixed about at least a part of said circumference of said object.